


Accidents and Life Changes

by Rissa_Dawn



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blunt Honesty, Drama, Good Friends, Humor, Multi, Up for Adoption, discontiued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_Dawn/pseuds/Rissa_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life-threatening accidents does wonders at changing people. Although it hurts like accidents would. But I wonder if the change will be for the good or worse. Guess we will just have hear the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You would think I would be use to them by now, and their oddness. I wasn't at all. I am Haruhi Fujioka and who I am talking about it the host club which I was suckered in to joining with some of the hottest and richest guys in the entire rich school of Ouran Academy. It was all because I broke a vase, that was too experience for how ugly it looked. 8millon yen [ **78,681.38 USD, 57,551.14 EUR, 48,164.92 GBP, 83,786.00** **CAD** ] I have to pay back. Don't get me wrong they are some of the greatest friends but they drive me insane. Tamaki Suou was the president or boss, he is a caring person but he was kind of an princely idiot... Putting it kindly. Kyoya Otori is the vice-president who runs the host club behind the scene and is best friends with princely idiot, he can be kinda of creepy with how much he knows or can find out but he is a good person. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin a pair of 'identical' mischievousness twins. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka looks and acts like a child most of the time, he is also why our sweet bill is nearly over the five thousands a day along with all the sweets and such he a martial artist. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka is Honey's cousin, he is protective and caring towards his cousin, he may not say much but his actions speak many words, he also does martial arts. But sometimes they just rile me up! Like today they informed me we are going on another trip, TOMORROW! I bluntly told them no and walked out. I had other plans with my other friends, which reminds me I should text them and cancel. The boys will probably kidnap me and... I was cut of in thought by a blast of a horn, screeching tires, and what I knew was Tamaki-Senpai screaming. I looked around I was in the middle of the cross walk, with a semi-truck trying to slow down. I froze and couldn't move. The world was going in slow motion. I could see the horror on the driver's face, I just knew he wasn't going to be able to completely stop. Then like someone slapped play the truck was upon me, I covered my head as I felt my body collide with the grill of the truck. I was thrown in to the empty intersection. I felt my bag fly of my shoulder, not that I had long to focus on that because I was soon in pain from my back as I dragged by gravity across the pavement. I felt the crack and breaks as finally stopped skidding. My hands, were for sure broken and bleeding from protecting my head from the road. I heard feet running, and screaming but it felt like I was in water. The last face I saw before falling unconscious was Kyoya-Senpai, he didn't have he cool mask on, he looked human. That was my last thought as my eye drifted close.

* * *

I knew I was unconscious, but I couldn't wake up from the black void I seem to be in. I hope I am not dying. Suddenly the once black space became white. Images started flashing by, memories started to fill my brain. I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. From when I was a week old to the accident. I saw everything from a third person perspective. I saw myself, my friends and family, along with those around me in a new light. I knew I could be kinda of dense but I didn't think I was that bad. Things were going to be different when I woke up. Once the memories were over, the room turned black again. I felt my body begin to awake and I let my mind relax.

* * *

I knew I was awake in the hospital by the smell, and the numbed pain from my injuries. Also I found my reason for awakening. Tamaki, was wailing loudly at my bedside blubbering unintelligently about nonsense.

I growled, and opened my still heavy eyelids. I blinked as I let my eyes get us to the amount of light. I saw the entire host club and my father were in the room. Looking at me in varying degrees of shock. Not that I really care I, found the nuisance. I have him a glare my father dubbed the soulless beast glare.

"Tamaki-baka, would you close that thing you label a mouth and stop talking, or what everyone else calls air pollutions," I said cool and soft tone that didn't match the words I said nor the glare I was sending. The host clubs mouths dropped open while my father just shivered.

"So, how long was I out? What are my injuries? And please tell me some called my other friends?" I looked to my father and Kyoya-Senpai for my answers.

"55 hours, your left hand in broken, most of your ribs are cracked, you back was torn in to pieces but it just road burn and bruising not breakage. The rest is just bruising, seeing as the truck slowed down enough that it didn't hit you as hard as it could of. No, we didn't." My father answered quickly and sheepishly at the end. It would seem the host club was to stunned to move.

"Alright, hand me a phone." I demand at Kyoya-Senpai. Robotically Kyoya handed me his phone, I quickly entered the password. This shocked him out of his shock but I just shook my head. I was already dialing a number. It didn't ring for more than a few seconds before the phone was picked up. I held my phone away from my ears as I heard the yelling

"Haruhi! are you okay?" That was Kasanoda, she recognized. "onee-san, What is going on? Is it the idiots again?" Chika, should worried and frustrated at the same time. "Haruhi-chan! Did the idiots kidnap you again?!" That Satoshi was he could only be louder than the others who were already yelling. "Are you hurt imouto-san?"Nekozawa. "Haruhi-sama, do we need to recuse you?"... Tesuya Sendo. "Haruhi, YOUR ALIVE!" Renge is overdramatic. The host look at me in a confused way with the tilted puppy look.

"Whoa, whoa, guys calm down. I fine considering Kas. I am in the hospital otouto-san and no the idiots didn't kidnap me you two. Yes, Neko-onii-sanbut not badly. I got hit by a truck and have been out of two days. Only some bruising, road rash and broken bones, nothing too life threating. Sendo! how many times do I have to tell you not to call me sama, and no you don't need to come rescue me. Yes Renge I am," I smiled as I answered them. "I am Memorial Hospital, and I would like you guys to visit." I heard shouts and yells and feet running. I heard Neko-onii-san laugh.

"We are on our way, got to go, I can see Otouto and Sendo are fighting over the front seat again. Be their soon, Imouto-san." The found went quiet as he hung up. I had tears in my eyes from trying not to laugh. I shook my head.

"I hope it isn't Neko-Onii driving," I laughed to myself.

"Why?" Honey asked. Before I could answer I could hear squealing wheels and angry honking. That was all I could take, I burst out laughing ignoring the protesting of my body at the laughter.

"That's why," I said once I could breath again. "Neko-onii is an over-protective brother. Laws are beneath him to follow if I or our otoutos' are in trouble," I explained more throughly when I saw they were still confused. Before the other's could say anything,(this was become repetitive, I wonder if they are getting frustrated at not being able to question me). We heard running and stomps coming done the hall. Neko and Kasa came through the door and were immediately on either side of me pushing Tamaki and my father to the side and grab my hands lightly. The others followed in pale and somewhat shaking, only Sendo looked unaffected by the drive over. The others seemed to realized I was there and rushed over to me. Chika and Satoshi race to my side and looked me over. They lightly hug me and say nothing but I could feel their body relax as they pulled away but not very far. Sendo and Renge were slower and coming over, they both looked me over and sighed. I knew they we were worried about me, I have been known to downplay sickness and injuries.

I smiled at them, and decide my as well us some of the things I learned as my life replayed to have a little fun and maybe get back at some people.

"It's nice to have some other straight people in the room, even if it is only four."


	2. Story News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus.

**Restart: is up for adoption. I just don't have the drive nor the inspiration to do it justice. I am willing to be Beta for it, and be a consultant and sounding board of sorts. I just don't have the drive to be the writer.**

**Masked Brother: I will have to reread what I got and if anyone is willing I would love some advice or suggestions are where to take it. I kind of only knew what I want to start it.**

**A Different Right Answer:** **That one I just need to get me shit together , I have pages flying around on different branches on where it can go.**

**Accidents and Life Changes:** **Up for adoption. I gave a general idea and I just don't have the muse to write it. I have some extra stuff along with what is written to be handed over to the author willing to take this project. Just some of the ideas and some plot ideas that I had for the story.**

**Harry Potter and Hogwarts' Underground:** **Is mine. It is my baby. I have a entire binder filled with character sheets and ideas. I just need to smooth out some things and get a beta for it.**

**A Simple Wish:** **I already have a chapter in process it just hard for me to get the ideas down. I can't decide which direction to take it really. I just want to get a decent length chapter out.**

** Masquerade/ Incursu, Bello, Amor ** **This one is difficult to decide what to do with. I already began rewriting it but it is kind of hard to write because of the style I chose to go with the second time and the first time it felt like I was over loading the story with plot to quickly. If a good author wants it please PM me and we will discuss from there however it is not a for sure thing. This is my baby, my first Harry Potter fan fiction I ever posted here, so I am hesitant on giving it away.**

**My oneshots and stuff just read the notes in them.**

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING OF OURAN HOST CLUB INDUSTRIES.


End file.
